Of Princes and Dragons
by Amarissa
Summary: a tale of dragons and how sometimes life is not how we want it, or need it
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I am sorry, Tiyama… as much as we, the staff, like you as our pupil, your behaviour in the past weeks has been unacceptable."

The words rang clear in the frozen space, bounced off by the ice adorning the once pristine walls of a Potions classroom. Great icicles hung from the high ceilings, giving off an ominous light in the semidarkness caused by the winds blowing off the candles, but the figures inside gave these no thought as their severe looks were locked upon a straight figure standing slightly cornered in one side of the room. With a swish of wand, the ice seemed to melt and dissappear, as the rock walls regained their grainy texture.

"I am sorry, child" the voice repeated. "Do you have anything to say? To explain your behaviour, perhaps?" Angry eyes of a pale blue flashed towards the speaker… "I have nothing to say, Headmaster."

"Very well, then…" the tone had changed, from weary and tired to a steely one… "Then you are giving us no option than to dismiss you from this school." A startled look passed briefly the angular features of the student, before being replaced by a shuttered mask, giving away nothing but a restrained anger… and hurt. Long looks were exchanged between the professors in the room, before were rested again on the guilty student. "However, I will speak to a good friend of mine to see if you could finish your studies elsewhere, Miss Adonay, but keep in mind, that the circumstances you have created here will follow you no matter where you will go. A history of violence and disobeying of rules is a stain in your file that will be staying there for a long time. It will depend on you wether it will go away or not… and on your new Headmaster, if he will agree to take you in."

"I understand, sir."

"Very well, then… you should head up to your room and start packing. Your train will be leaving soon."

With a short nod, the guilty student fleed the rom, leaving behind two weary professors and a slightly angered Headmaster.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Headmaster?" asked a middle-aged man, long white hair framing a soft looking face with gold rimmed glasses. "After all, you know of her status in the Muggle world, being expelled from school would mean she'd have to go back to that sort of life."

With a long sigh, the Headmaster answered "Of course I am not sure, but you know there will be voices asking for miss Adonay's head… it would be better if she were away when this would happen. Attacking a fellow student is not easily forgiven in our society, Professor Hasimir, and neither is attacking a teacher. Now, if you will excuse me, I must fire call an old friend, and see if there is any escape for our young troublemaker." With a last look, the old Headmaster turned and left the other two occupants of the room, seeming not to notice Professor Hasimir's tentative step towards him and the other Professor's hand stopping him.

With a short shake of his head, Darien Varshadow stopped his coleague, "There is no point, Damien. Let it go."

"But…" "No, let her go."


	2. Chapter 2

Fields and forests flew by as the train sped to its destination, windows giving off a pale light in the dark. The sun had set some time ago, giving free reign to the darkness. Inside, a slender figure rested her head against the window, her breath leaving her chest in small puffs and blurring her reflected image. The shadows of trees superimposed over her own created a distorted effect, making her smile slightly. "So nice to see you again", she whispered, words resounding strangely in the empty compartment, but suddenly, as if the sound had wakened her up from a dream, her hand flew to the glass pane, nails elongated scratching her image with a high pitch. Snarling, she closed her eyes as images started flowing through her mind… "Never forget where you came from…"

_A small room, painted in grey with a great crucifix hung to the main wall, right above the small cot she used to sleep on… Cobwebs hanging off the corners, prayer books lying strewn across the floor, some open, some closed, but all kept with the greatest reverence, blood splattered over the few rags in the far off corner, and over the big bible, marring the golden cover and some of the pages… John's Apocalypse… rise of the Leviathan… thin rays of light filtering through the darkened window… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, my friends", the voice of an old man filtered through the small buzz of the Teacher's Lounge. "I sincerely appreciate your presence here, tonight, for we have a matter to discuss." Black eyes rose from the Alchemy Journal they've been reading "Is it about The Dark Lord, Albus?" The old wizard moved forward in the room, making some of the professors cringe at the sight of his turquoise robes that sported an animated pattern of red and yellow snitches, however, the long white beard and half moon spectacles gave this man, Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, the image of a wise man, a bit on the barmy side, but nonetheless.

"Not at all, my dear Severus, it is more of a social matter." The black eyed man scowled "I hope you are not planning to pull another stunt like the TriWizard Tournament, Headmaster." Several voices in the room agreed, only to be silenced by the old wizard. "I assure you, my dears, that there won't be another tournament, however, this is about a fire call I have received earlier this evening from Headmaster Arkady Valeriy, whom, as you know had taken over the Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At the nods he received from his colleagues, the Headmaster continued "He had contacted me about a student of his that lately had become quite the troublemaker…" A soft snort was heard from the background followed by a small comment "Are we supposed to spend our night thinking for a suitable punishment for the pupils he cannot keep under control?"

A soft smile was tugging at the Headmaster's lips as he replied "No, Severus, I trust you are aware of the manner in which the students are disciplined at Durmstrang." At the curt nod from the wizard, he continued "No, it seems that this student had been showing lately signs of disobedience and lack of interest in class, causing, perhaps unwillingly, some incidents. Last time, a student had been hurt, I trust it was accidentally, but due to the student's social status, heir of an influential pureblood line, the culprit had to be removed from school, for its own safety. However, as this student had always showed quite the talent for magic, the Durmstrang Headmaster considered that not continuing her studies would not be a good thing. And, perhaps, by removing her from that environment, the source of her restlessness would disappear and she could return to her previous level of achievement."

Rising from the chair he had been occupying until now, a black robed wizard approached Dumbledore, dark eyes focusing intently on the older man's face. "There is something you are not telling us, Albus" he said, voice low and silky. "Otherwise, you would have just told us that a new student was coming." "How very perceptive of you, Severus," smiled the old wizard, "however, you are correct, and I beg of you all to look at this with an open mind." Looking at every teacher, he could see their looks of trust, but also, in many of them a grain of insecurity… with a soft sigh, he closed his eyes for a second… the events from the prior year had shaken them all, but most of all, had brought some of his professor's distrust in his decisions. Taking a deep breath, he told them with a serious expression "The student's name… is Tiyama Adonay."

Sharp indrawn breaths could be heard, before the Head of Gryffindor House and his beloved wife, professor McGonagall rose from her seat as well "Is this a name coincidence, Albus? I surely cannot mean that she is the descendent of that family, can you?" Her question was approved by the other's voices, gathering together in a dull buzz. "Surely, Minerva, she was only 4 when her parents died… you cannot imagine she remembers very much about them, not to speak of any influence…" "No, Albus, as far as we know about her parents, she might have been born directly with the Dark Mark… Merlin, the daughter of Voldemort's instructor of troops and his right hand man… and from a family known as the Dragon Keepers… what could we expect? All this could be a plot to get to Harry Potter and kill him in his sleep, for all we know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything you got, you deserved for being what you are…"

_The sound of a slap could be heard in the empty room, as were the silent sniffs of a child. "Pray, filth, so that the Devil would spare you and God give you His mercy and save your soul from the Evil you were sold to." A crucifix was pushed in her hands, the metal cold, uncaring, unfeeling to her pain, splintered wood digging in her skin, as tears fell silently over the face of the Christ pinned to the cross. Blind eyes looked up, towards her, never seeing her pain, but preaching forgiveness for everything and everyone… but her. She was filth, she was a Demon's child… things happened around her, she had the Horned One's mark upon her back… everything she got, she deserved. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sad smile appeared on the face of the old Headmaster "I assure you, my friends, she is not in the slightest as evil as you think. She has no recollection of her family and not once had spoken their names, nor gave any hint that she would know anything about the situation here, in England. All I ask is a chance. Had her name been different, this discussion would have been different." The witches and wizards in the room looked at each other and fell silent. However, the tall dark man broke the silence once more "Even if she would be given this chance, Headmaster, you are aware of the effects her coming here would cause? Her parents were notorious for their crimes… for several years, she was to be killed on sight as well, do you really expect her to come here and blend in with the crowd? Voices will be raised, the scandal would be great… not to mention that word would get to the wrong ears as well. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The only good thing about you is the blood spilling from your cuts… "

_The cracking of a whip on wet flesh was met with a strangled cry, smothered quickly by biting into her hand as hard as she could… any noise would mean two more hits in addition to those she deserved. She prayed silently that he had not heard her, forcing herself, at the same time to bring forth the tears that showed him her penance for her dirty existence. As she grew up, the praying for her soul had been in vain, the Demon had not left her small body, neither his mark had not disappeared from her back, so, the Father had decided to cleanse her with pain… Her hands had quit supporting her long ago, and now she lay face down on the cot, watching as blood spilled from her back, drops falling from time to time on the old pages of her Bible. "Do you repent?" his voice came from somewhere above her, in an urgent whisper. Trying to raise her head, she replied in a subdued voice "I do, Father" before falling in the darkness of her subconscious._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know, but what is there to do, my friends? She is a child and she needs help. We cannot refuse her shelter and schooling just because of a name otherwise, we would be no better than Voldemort. As for the other problems that will arise… we shall see to them in time." The Headmaster had an air of confidence now that made everyone understand that his decision had already been taken. "You have already accepted her here, haven't you, Albus?" asked Severus Snape with a glare… "I have, my friends. She is on the train here as we speak." Some with small shakes of their heads, others with a smile, left the Teacher's Lounge after bidding him goodnight. Looking at his own reflection in the window's glass, the Headmaster sighed "I just hope I'm doing the right thing…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words and images kept unfurling in her mind, as her fingers held on her reflected image as on a lifeline… "Never forget what and who you are, my child." The warm voice of a woman sounded in her mind almost as if she was in her arms again… "Mother…" the whispered word left her lips almost as a sigh, like it was torn from her very soul, the one she had felt she had lost so long ago. She had no soul, no heart, no tears, no smiles… she only had her goals… study, earn, leave, hide…


End file.
